Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to video conferencing and, more particularly, to techniques for timeline-synchronized note taking during a web conference.
Description of the Related Art
With the rapid growth of the Internet and ubiquitous broadband access, people are moving to online meetings, presentations and collaboration using various web based tools such as ADOBE CONNECT® available from Adobe Systems Incorporated. A web conference allows conferencing events, such as web meetings, eLearning and webinars to be shared with remote locations. When participating in a web conference, a user often takes personal notes to annotate a presentation. Currently, notes entered into a web conference user interface are public, meaning the notes are visible to all users. In order to take notes for personal user, the user either hand writes the notes on paper or takes notes using an external note-taking application, for example, NOTEPAD or EVERNOTE. It is useful to be able to refer back to a recording of a web conference to view portions of the web conference related to the user's personal notes. Currently, a user must manually advance and reverse through the recording to find a location where a personal note was taken. This is extremely inefficient and time-consuming for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for timeline-synchronized note taking during a web conference.